Show me
by Yukimi
Summary: Eriol annoys her, Tomoyo doesn't know why, but he's also the one to make her laugh. Has she met her match? Tomoyo finds she has powers too, who better to teach her than Eriol! Can Syaoran survive E+T's evil match making skills?
1. The start of something new

Author's Note:

Ok, I've done it again.

*sigh*

I can't help it.

I get a new idea I just have to write it down :'(

I'll upgrade my other stories soon, I promise.

I just have a bad case of writer's block, hopefully writing this story will help.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, (I'm getting really tired of writing the disclaimers, I can't even be bothered thinking of something funny to write)

****

Show me

Chapter One

"SAKURA! WATCH OUT!" cried Syaoran was he watched the demon attack Sakura from behind.

Fortunately Sakura was ready, she jumped out of the way and called on a Star Card.

"Windy! Release and Dispel!" 

She skilfully tossed the pink card into the sky, swirled her wand and touched the falling card with the top of the Star wand as it fell.

"Windy Card, form a chain and trap it!"

The card glowed at it's Mistress's command and the ghostly spirit transformed, wrapping itself around the struggling demon. 

Sakura sighed with relief.

Tomoyo squealed with excitement.

"So what do we do now?" asked Syaoran.

They all stared at the demon, trapped by the Windy Card. 

"……….."

It was Eriol who broke the silence. Eriol had been watching the battle from the sidelines, beside Tomoyo, to be exact. He had convinced Tomoyo that the Cardcaptoring pair didn't need his help and fighting together might actually help his two descendant's realise their feelings. 

Tomoyo accepted it.

He wasn't telling her the truth.

Eriol walked towards the Demon.

"Eriol-kun! Not too close!" warned Sakura.

He smiled reassuringly and faced the demon.

"Next time we see you here you die." he told the demon.

It stared at him.

"Now Sakura……….. now you let it go" he stated.

"Are you crazy? We can't just _Let it go_!" cried Syaoran, bring his sword into an offensive position. 

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Eriol" said Kero.

Yue nodded.

"But Kero-chan…" 

"Sakura-san, capturing Demons is not your job," said Eriol, his eyes shifted away from Sakura for an instant and landed on Tomoyo, blue orbs flushing with amusement, before returning back to the confused Card mistress.

Tomoyo blinked.

"Guardian?" Sakura's voice broke Tomoyo's concentration off of her thoughts and back reality. 

"I think I've heard it somewhere before, or perhaps read somewhere before." commented Syaoran.

Eriol nodded, "The Li clan is quite famous for it's Library."

"Are they anything like Kero or Yue?" Sakura asked

"Iie, They are quite different actually, and also quite human," Eriol's voice was filled with amusement as he watched Sakura get even more confused. 

Suddenly there was a loud _bang_ and Eriol stood, rubbing the sore spot at the back of his head. Tomoyo stood behind of him, pale cheeks slightly flushed with anger.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, would you _quit_ confusing Sakura-chan and _explain_ already"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

She stared blankly back at him.

Damn.

This time, it was Syaoran who broke the silence.

"I GOT IT!!! I know where I read it. It's in one of the books I had sent over for some entertainment reading during the holidays."

-------------------------- 

Syaoran scanned his rather large bookshelf, looking for the book.

Sakura sat in one of the chairs, she got dizzy just looking at all the books.

Eriol and Tomoyo were checking out Syaoran's collection. 

"Ah…what's this? A book about Sakura?" Eriol asked, taking a medium sized book off the third shelf.

Sakura looked up at the mention of her name.

Syaoran was looking slightly red.

Tomoyo walked over next to the blue haired boy and took the book from his hands, examining it.

"It's a book about Cherry Blossoms," she said flipping through the pages.

"Really? How fascinating! Li-kun, do you _like_ Cherry blossoms?" Eriol asked the flaming boy.

"Oh silly me! Of cause you do! Why would you have a _whole_ book on it if you didn't? I must say, you have very good taste, they _are_ very _beautiful_ aren't they?"

"….y..yes"

"Really Syaoran-kun? I love them too! They're my favourite flower!" Sakura beamed at him, causing Syaoran to blush even harder.

Tomoyo gently put the book back on the shelf.

"That was quite evil Hiiragizawa-kun," she said quietly so only he could hear.

"I know" he smiled.

__

The Guardian has the duty for guarding her territory from all demons. Their powers differ depending on personality. Most Guardians of the same territory are generations of the same family, inherited by blood. They will usually vanquish the demon unless the demon agrees to stay and fight along side the Guardian. The Guardian then has the power to turn the demon into small gem stones called Guardian Gems. The gems are usually worn as an accessary or attached to an accessary that is worn. 

"That's all I have" said Syaoran, shutting the _very_ thick book.

Sakura still couldn't believe Syaoran read something like that as _entertainment_.

"Well it's getting late, I should go before Oniichan gets worried" said Sakura

The others nodded. They knew Touya too well.

"Why don't you walk her home Li-kun? It _is_ getting dark after all" suggested Eriol. 

Tomoyo glanced at his innocent face and hid a smile.

"I…..ok….I.."

Sakura smiled. "Thankyou" ^-^

"What about you Daidouji-san? Are you walking home alone at this hour?"

"Well, yes I…"

"Why don't I walk you home,"

"I don't want be a ..."

"...it's on the way"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and sighed.

"All right"

They walked together in silence.

Silence suited them both fine.

They were the silent type after all.

"We're here" stated Tomoyo

"We are aren't we" Eriol smiled

She shook her head, Eriol could be impossible sometimes.

Just then Sonomi rushed out of the house (_mansion_). She slowed down as she reached Tomoyo.

"Oh Tomoyo! I was so worried! You weren't home for dinner…"

"I'm fine mother" Tomoyo smiled

Sonomi turned and acknowledged Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa-san, thank you for walking Tomoyo home"

"It was nothing Daidouji-sama"

Sonomi turned back to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, why don't you go inside. Have one of the maids heat up dinner for you," said Sonomi.

Tomoyo looked at her mother, then at Eriol.

Eriol just smiled.

Sonimi put her hands on Tomoyo's shoulder and steered her towards the house. 

"I'll walk Hiiragizawa-san to the gate"

Tomoyo nodded. 

And noticed the extra gem on her mother's silver bracelet. For as far as she could remember her mother had always worn the same bracelet. She was sure it only had 8 gems, now it had 9.

Tomoyo dismissed the idea and walked into the house.

She must have been mistaken.

Turning back, she saw Sonomi and Eriol deep in conversation.

Sonomi was quite fond of Eriol, she realised.

She remembered the first time she invited Eriol to her house for tea. Sonomi had been surprised to see Tomoyo bring a boy. But Eriol had proved himself to be quite intelligent and charming. Sonomi had been very pleased with Tomoyo's choice of friends. She had also asked about Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship, hinting that they were maybe more than friends.

Tomoyo chuckled.

Her and Eriol? More than Fiends?

They weren't even close friends.

The only reason she invitied Eriol to tea was because she had previously told Sonomi she was going to bring a friend over. Unfortunately Sakura had detention for being late to school three times in a row and she was sure Syaoran wasn't the tea kind. 

Besides Eriol had a natural talent for getting under her nerves sometimes.

Tomoyo Daidouji was usually was very calm person. She didn't know why, he pissed her off sometimes and made her laugh others.

He just did.

__

It must be an English thing. 

She mused


	2. Broken Seal

****

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. THERE!! HAPPY!!?? You just HAD to rub it in didn't you?!?!? 

*calms down*

Ok, on with the story:

****

Show me

__

Chapter 2: Broken Seal

Tomoyo walked into the dining room and found the food all set up. She was surprised to see the table was set for two.

__

'It looks like mother hasn't had dinner either'

"Oh Tomoyo-sama, your back!Daidouji-sama was SO worried when she came got home and you weren't there." a maid said, pulling Tomoyo's chair out for her.

"Thank you" said Tomoyo.

The maid hesitated, as if wanting to say something. 

Being the observant type, Tomoyo noticed.

"Is something wrong Mika?" she asked.

The maid (Mika) hesitated even more, then sighed, giving in.

"When Daidouji-sama came home today her arm was all covered in blood… she wouldn't let me look at it. I'm worried if she's ok…" 

Tomoyo was speechless, her mother was injured? She certainly didn't show it when she greeted them at the gate…

"Say Mika, has mother come home injured before?"

-----------

"I must say, I was SO worried when I got home and found out Tomoyo wasn't home." Sonomi said.

She and Eriol had already reached the gate, but were still talking.

"We all went over to Li-kun's house afterwards" said Eriol

"Oh I see, did they find out anything?"

"Not much, just some basics," said Eriol, leaning against the gate.

"I see, it's good that way then. I was quite bloody when I got home too, it's better Tomoyo didn't see me." said Sonomi.

"That reminds me, what happened to that demon?" asked Eriol

Sonomi smirked and held up her wrist, her silver bracelet glittering in the moonlight.

Eriol smiled, looking at the extra gem.

"Say, when are you going to tell Tomoyo?"

Sonomi sighed.

"I thought sealing her powers would be a good idea, but she doesn't have any experience…"

"Sealing her powers was for her own safety. The demons are only attracted people with magical powers, that's why one attacked Sakura-san and Li-kun today. Sealing her powers would seem like the wisest choice, but you're right, it also means she has no experience." said Eriol

"How many years did you seal it for?"

"It's until her 16th birthday," Said Sonomi sadly.

"But Tomoyo's 16th birthday is in 4 days!"

"I know"

"Well you'll have to find a way to tell her, I better get home. If you need any help, you'll know where to find me"

--------------------

"Say Mika, has mother come home injured before this?"

Mika look uncomfortable and fidgeted with the table cloth is her hands.

"Mika-san, please…"

She was interrupted as the door opened.

Mika quickly excused herself and left the room.

Sonomi looked at Mika's retreating back and back to Tomoyo's confused face.

--------------------

The door opened automatically as he neared the house.

Shouting could be heard from inside.

He sighed.

"Master Eriol" Nakuru and Spinel chorused as he entered the house.

"What happed this time" he asked dully.

Nakuru bounced up to him and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Suppi-chan won't eat my cooking! He's SO mean to me Eriol-sama!"

"It's _Spinel_" corrected the small feline.

"And what was _in_ your cooking?" asked Eriol curiously.

"Just the usual, I made some cookies" said Nakuru innocently.

"She put the whole bag of sugar in the mix" said Spinel.

Eriol sighed.

-------------

"Does you arm hurt okaa-san?" asked Tomoyo casually, they were in the middle of dinner, "Mika said you were hurt when you can home"

Sonomi stiffened, "She did? Oh, I cut it on a wired fence on my way home"

'_You come home everyday in a limo_' thought Tomoyo.

She decided to let the subject drop.

**__**

~A few days later~

"Now if you all turn to page 54.….."

The teacher blabbed on as Eriol turned his attention to the dark haired girl in front of him.

She seemed to act normal so he was sure Sonomi hadn't told her yet. Today was Tomoyo's 16th birthday, he wasn't sure exactly _when_ her powers would be fully unblocked, so keeping an eye on her was the best thing to do, for now. She had already started to leak out a bit of magic now and then, Sakura and Syaoran had noticed, they both looked at Tomoyo funny, but didn't say anything.

--------

Tomoyo fidgeted with her pen and looked at the clock, 5 minutes to go. She felt uncomfortable and didn't know why. Sakura and Syaoran were looking at her funny but she dismissed the idea, it was her birthday, they were probably talking about what to get her or something like that. Somehow she felt _different_ today, not just before it was her birthday. Like there was something inside of her that she didn't know about or couldn't control, but the idea was absurd. 

She felt a pair of eyes looking at her and turned around, and found herself face to face with Eriol.

"Wha…….."

__

Ding Ding

The bell interrupted her and she sighed, picking up her books.

----------

The four friends walked together to the gate.

"Tomoyo-chan why don't' we all go to your house, the party's going to be there right?" asked Sakura

Tomoyo nodded. Her mother had planned a birthday for her. She said only to invite her closest friends, namely Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol. The idea had surprised Tomoyo, she had been expecting her mother to hold a large formal party and invite people she didn't even know. Tomoyo wasn't complaining, she liked the idea of a little party.

"The party doesn't start until 6:30pm, why don't you guys go home and get changed, then we'll meet up at the party." suggested Eriol.

They nodded.

Eriol sighed with relief. Walking home as a group would be a disaster. Since now all members of the group have magic. With such a large mix of auras he might as well hold up a sigh saying '_We have magic, come and bite us'_ to the demons. He was surprised they hadn't attacked the school yet, but then again, magical figures don't like being seen by normal eyes.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, aren't you going home?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes I am, but I'm going to walk you home first" he said with a smile.

'_And make sure they don't attack_"

------------------

"Hiiragizawa-san" greeted Sonomi as they reached the Daidouji mansion.

"Daidouji-sama"

He gave her an questioning look and she nodded in return. His look quickly turning into a knowing one.

Tomoyo pretended she didn't notice the exchange.

Something was going on. She didn't know what, but she had a feeling she was going to find out soon.

------------------

"Moshi moshi" said Syaoran into his phone.

"ah, Li-kun"

"Hiiragizawa"

"I called to ask you to bring that book we read about Guardians to the party" said Eriol on the other line.

"Why?" snapped Syaoran.

Eriol smirked, "That's me to know and for you to find out"

Syaoran fumed.

"Wan sang jian" said Eriol in Chinese and hung up.

( It means: See you in the evening. They're having the party at 6:30 so it's in the evening)

----------------

"It's beautiful! I love it!" squealed Tomoyo as she opened the joint present from Sakura and Syaoran. 

It was an enlarged photograph of the four friends in a baby blue frame.

It was the picture they took as a joke after they found out who Eriol was. Syaoran was in his green robe, Eriol in his clow outfit and Sakura in a costume Tomoyo made, Tomoyo herself was dressed in her disguise costume (with glasses), with kero in a matching one. The pictures was very funny, and was labeled "The Cardcaptoring days" 

Tomoyo put the frame down and took up Eriol's small present, but Eriol stopped her.

"Daidouji-san, please open Daidouji-sama's present first" sadi Eriol.

Sonomi placed a small box on the table and nodded at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was confused to say the least, but opened the box anyway. 

Inside was a silver bracelet, identical to Sonomi's expect hers had only one gem.

"All the women in our family have had identical bracelets. Sort of a family thing" said Sonomi.

Tomoyo hugged her mother and put the bracelet on. She had seen a picture of her grand mother with the same silver bracelet on. She had thought it was the same one her mother wore, but now she knew it was different, they just looked the same.

"Now you can open my present Daidouji-san" said Eriol.

Tomoyo nodded.

It was also a box, inside were four little silver diamond shaped things. They were clearly a part of something, a jewellery maybe. 

Eriol smiled and took one of the four, clipping it onto the end of Tomoyo's new bracelet.

"Oh! So it's a part of the bracelet!" exclaimed Sakura

Eriol nodded and finished attaching all four. 

The pieces dangled from the bracelet and Tomoyo gasped.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you SO much Hiiragizawa-kun, okaa-san"

Sonomi gave Eriol a grateful look.

Suddenly they all froze.

"Syaoran, Eriol do you fell that?" Sakura whispered, hoping Sonomi didn't hear. She didn't notice Sonomi also froze.

Tomoyo felt a cold shiver enter her body. She heard Sakura's whisper, it must be something magical. But then how come she felt it too?

"Why now?" groaned Sonomi. 

Everyone turned their attention to her. 

"Daidouji-sama," said Eriol

Sonomi turned to Eriol.

"It's time"

He nodded.

The other's were lost as they watched Sonomi move towards the door.

"Well?" She asked, opening the door, "Are you just going to stand here and stare at me or help me capture this demon?" 

Was that cliffhanger?

…….

Oops………..

GOMEN!!!

I didn't mean it I swear!

Next Chapter:

Tomoyo gasped as she watched her mother start to glow. A red aura surrounded Sonomi's body.

__

What was going on?

Suddenly the demon turned it's attention to her.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in fear as a black energy ball came flying towards her.

Now Review please!


	3. Too sweet

**Last time:**

The other's were lost as they watched Sonomi move towards the door.

"Well?" She asked, opening the door, "Are you just going to stand here and stare at me or help me capture this demon?"

**Show me**

Sonomi sighed and walked through the door, preparing for the fight. Eriol silently watched his friends, they were all obviously still in shock. His eyes landed on Tomoyo, her expression was one of shock, surprise and confusion. If this was another situation, he would of laughed, it wasn't everyday you get to see Tomoyo Daidouji, the always in control ice queen, look so vulnerable.

But this situation was dangerous and Tomoyo looking so vulnerable was making him worry. He headed towards the door, maybe movement would break them out of their trance. 

Syaoran was the first one to speak. Countless questions filled his head but his pushed them away as he saw Eriol follow Sonomi. 

"Hiiragizawa! Wha... what's going ON?" 

Eriol ignored him, now wasn't the time for questions. Sonomi might need their help, besides what better way to explain than to show them?

Sakura looked at Syaoran and he shared her look. They both moved to follow, but Tomoyo was already there. 

".. Tomoyo-chan, I think it's better if you stayed here. It would be safer and.."

"No", Tomoyo interpreted. She turned to face them, "Not this time Sakura-chan. This time, it's family."

Sakura recognised the determination in her friend's voice and sighed. 

"Tomoyo-chan.. just be careful."

"I know" said Tomoyo without turning back, she rushed through the door and scanned the area for her mother. Sakura and Syaoran weren't far behind.

---

Tomoyo gasped, catching sight on a demon. Was it a demon? The creature in front of them was not human, that much was obvious. Well, it actually did look _human_, if you didn't count the wings. She heard Sakura and Syaoran stop running behind her, they too had seen it.

"I'll give you one more chance to surrender." Sonomi said in a cold voice, "You know you can't win."

The demon chuckled. "Well that much is obvious. I didn't expect there would be so many. Since when did Guardians associate with Sorcerers?" the demon said in a feminine voice, long blue hair catching wind, giving Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol a dirty look. "Oh well, the better for me. I just need to get one of you it would be enough. It's almost good that all of you are so powerful. Besides, who said I was here to win?"

Sonomi rolled her eyes. "That's what they all say" she said, earning her looking from Tomoy, Sakura and Syaoran. "I take it you're not going to surrender?"

"What fun would that be?"

"Oh well, too bad."

Tomoyo gasped as she watched her mother start to glow. A red aura surrounded Sonomi's body.  
//_What was going on?//_

Sonomi brought her hand up, looking at the gems on her bracelet. She paused, as if to consider something. Finally, she put a finger over the last gem. The glowed and slowly became unattached from the bracelet. Sonomi held the glowing gem above her head and between her fingers. The gem now was glowing bright red and 

Tomoyo gasped. Who knew her mother could look so... cool? Maybe she should get her a costume too? Tomoyo shook her head, this was not the time.

Suddenly, Sonomi trew the gem at the ground before her.   
"Guardian Gem arise!"

As the gem hit the ground light exploded, temporarily blinding the viewers. 

Several gasps could be heard. As the light died down, a new demon had appeared. Actually, it was not exactly "new", it was the same demon that they had crossed a few nights ago. 

In a blink of an eye the demons were onto each other. A series of *Clangs* could be heard with weapon came into contact with weapon. 

Tomoyo watched with amazement. Obviously her mother had somehow converted the demon from that night and it was now fighting for them. Both demons were breathing hard, it seems that they were evenly matched. 

The blue haired demon had a small frown on her face. This was proving to be more difficult than she had originally planed. It had been a golden opportunity, the magic was so strong! All she needed was to get one of them, just one and her power would have doubled. No, _tripled_! Normal humans were no use, their energy were weak and did nothing to increase her powers... but these human were different, sorcerers' and guardians... together... Normally it would be impossible to find any human with magical abilities, they always hid their powers so well, but today... today was her lucky day. Perhaps not so lucky if you looked at it now. She was beginning to tire, if things continued, she would lose. 

She turned and regarded each human. The women was a guardian and a well experienced one to say at the least, no this was one too strong. The light brown haired girl? Not her either, her pink aura was bright, too bright. The dark brown haired boy? He had a sword at hand and by his stance she could tell he knew martial arts, he might be some trouble. The blue haired boy? He had a staff that was ridiculously too big for him, his aura was filled with confidence. Her eyes narrowed, this boy was more than he seemed, a lot more. 

Eriol turned, caught her stare and ...smiled? She shuttered. No, this boy was just plain creepy. That leaves the purple haired girl and she was... perfect! The girl obviously had potential but her powers were still hidden, unawakened. 

Eriol smiled at the female demon and saw her visibly shudder, he laughed inwardly. But behind the smile he was watching her closely. She was going to tire soon and she was obviously desperate for power, and the easiest way to get power is to get one of th... Eriol froze, the demon turned towards Tomoyo.. No, she couldn't... wouldn't.. 

Tomoyo's eyes widened in fear as a black energy ball came flying towards her. She shut her eyes in terror, awaiting the pain that..... never came? Slowly she opened her eyes. Eriol was in front of her, staff in hand. It was then that she realised there was a blue shield around them. 

Sonomi sighed in relief, as did Sakura and Syaoran. Seeing that her daughter was safe, she narrowed her eyes. 

Blue hair flew in the air before falling as the demon hit the ground. Sonomi smiled and called her Guardian Gem back. 

Tomoyo's eyes widened as the demon hit the down. In the corner of her vision she saw her mother summoning something. A shinning white light appeared out of Sonomi's hand and as the light died down, Tomoyo realised her mother was holding a sword. Suddenly a chill down up her spine, she knew what was going to happen next. 

Sonomi held the sword high, ready to vanquish the demon as a sudden scream ran though the air. 

"Matte!" 

She froze. In front of the demon, stood her daughter, arms out in a defensive manner. 

"Tomoyo-chan!" cried Sakura in horror as Syaoran held her back. 

"Mother please... Don't kill her.." her voice as soft, but Sonomi heard her and her eyes softened.   
_// Tomoyo-chan is too sweet... too sweet to be doing a job like this...//_

Eriol had the same thoughts running through his mind.  
_// Too sweet... too sweet to be put in such danger...//_

"Her?" a voice brought them back to reality. Syaoran was looking at Tomoyo sceptically, "Do demons actually have genders?" 

The demon in question had an offended look, "Of cause! How do you think we reproduce?" 

Syaoran blushed. 

Eriol coughed gently, gaining everyone's attention. 

"Daidouji-san" he started, "If you won't let your mother kill it.. *cough* _her_, then what do you want to do with her?" 

"Do you have to kill her Kaa-san?" Tomoyo turned to her mother. 

Sonomi nodded. 

"..didn't you say you could turn demons into Guardian Gems? That way she wouldn't have to die..." Tomoyo asked quietly. 

Silence. 

Tomoyo suddenly felt very small. She had just been introduced into a world she knew nothing about, a world where the women of her family held great responsibility.. and now.. and now it was her turn. 

"Do you really want me as a guardian?" a voice behind her spoke. 

Tomoyo turned around, surprised at the question. "Of cause!" 

"But I just tried to kill you!" 

"...." Tomoyo blinked. 

Eriol sweatdropped.  
_// Did she **forget**? // _

"Well if you become my guardian them you wouldn't have a reason to kill me. You won't have to hunt for energy. It's just like Yue and Kero-chan living off Sakura-chan's energy isn't it?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Yes that's true" said Eriol and watched Tomoyo give the demon a smile. 

The demon started back at her. The girl was young, only about sixteen at the most.   
_// Her eyes are so full of hope.. for what? For me to agree and join her? and her smile.. so innocent... too innocent. What are these people thinking! Bringing a girl like this into the world of Guardians and demons.. but... but I sense a power from her. A power deep inside her.. waiting to be awakened. Perhaps she's right, no more hunting... yes that would be nice...//_

The demon smiled.  
// _Besides.. I doubt the girl would last without my help//_

"My name is Langui" 

"Oh," Tomoyo smiled, "Mine is Daidouji Tomoyo" 

The demon blinked. There was something else in the young mistress's eyes... 

Tomoyo's eyes hardened.   
_// I will not disappoint my mother. It is now my turn to take on the responsibility.//_

.... Determination.

AN:

Sorry for the late upgrade... School. Yep, one word says it all, school.

Sorry if the chapter was corny... I can't write action very well... :'(   
I hope it wasn't that bad. If you didn't get some of it.. think about it before emailing me.

Anyway, Langui means blue demon in Chinese. I chose it because the demon had blue hair.  
If you're scared that I'm going to make Tomoyo all innocent and naive, then don't worry. She's going to be one kick ass magical girl!

New site everyone! Please visit!

www.cerulean-skies.com

Now review! And tell me what you think ^-^

  



End file.
